Unexpected Connections Revised
by MythosThespian
Summary: This is a revision of my Castle and Rookie Blue cossover. Summary is inside.
1. Cousins

Unexpected Connections

Rating: K+

Pairings: Castle: Rick Castle/Kate Beckett and mention of Kate/Josh, Rookie Blue: Andy McNally/Sam Swarek and mention of Andy/Luke

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of ABC's Castle and Rookie Blue.

Summary: A month after Detective Kate Beckett is shot she gets an unexpected visit by a cousin she had not seen or talked to for years. Rick Castle prepares for the book tour and also helping his lady love through recovery. Officer Andy McNally needs a break after Luke her fiancé gets shot things about the engagement come out. So Andy breaks the engagement after he wakes up only to find out her partner Sam Swarek has taken the job with _Guns and Gangs_.

* * *

><p><em><span>Prologue<span>_

_(New York City, NY: Rick's Loft)_

Kate was sitting on the couch in Rick's loft or she should say her new boyfriend's place. That's right a week after getting shot a Captain Montgomery's funeral she woke up breaking things off with Josh. This gave her the courage to finally face her feelings for Rick after remembering he did say 'I Love You Kate' before passing out. She reciprocated the feelings and now a month later while recovering they are enjoying the new found relationship. A few minutes later Rick walks in from his meeting with Gina and Paula about the book tour. He sees Kate and smiles wondering what she was thinking about so he goes to join her giving her a kiss.

[The loft couch]

Kate: Hey Rick how the meeting go?

Rick: Good just finishing the last details of the tour. Anyway what was on your mind when I walked in?

Kate: Just thinking of how we got here and how happy I am. So when do you leave and how long will you be gone?

Rick: I happy too but I am not sure I should leave you alone to recover. Despite my protests with Gina and Paula I will leave next week and be gone for a couple of months.

Kate: Rick we talk about this I will not be alone with Alexis, Martha, and Lanie I have plenty of people to help me while I recover. Why do you have to leave so soon?

Rick: Since the book release is tomorrow Gina and Paula wanted to jump at it as soon as it released to get on tour for more exposer. They also know I am with you and figure it easier to get it done sooner than later.

_(Kate just smiled and kissed him again. Five minutes later they were interrupted by a phone call. Looking at the caller ID she knew it was Josh.)_

Kate: Josh what can I do for you?

Josh: Well I am at your apartment picking up the last of my stuff but I did not want to leave the key here.

Kate: Right well I am at Rick's place until I am fit to go back to my apartment after recovery so you can drop it off with me here.

Josh: Ok can I talk to Rick so I can get directions to his place.

_(Kate handed over the phone to Rick. Rick gave Josh directions and then hung up.)_

[End of Scene]

Ten Minutes later Josh showed up dropping off the key. He also said goodbye saying he is going to be out in Japan for six months with _Doctors without Borders_. Then he wished Rick and Kate good luck leaving after giving Kate a kiss on the cheek. They just watched him go and then decided to put in a movie.

_(Toronto, Canada: Andy's Loft)_

Meanwhile Andy McNally was finishing unpacking boxes for her new place. That's right she had moved out of her and Luke's house after discovering the ring she found was meant for Jo Luke's old girlfriend. She gave back the ring after he woke up two days later when he said Jo's name. So she walked out of the hospital room told Jo that Luke wanted to see her and left. She started packing that night and it took her the rest of the week to find a place for herself. Once she found it she wanted to tell Sam Swarek only to find out he took the slot in _Guns and Gangs_ so he left actually while she was at Luke's side in the hospital. She asked Traci to help her move in and then asked her Captain Frank Best if she could take a vacation. The Captain knew her situation told her to take all the time she needed. She decided to look up her cousin Detective Kate Beckett and see if she wants company but knew it was a risk since they had not talked in a long time. Just then Traci knocked on the door interrupting her thoughts.

[Andy's Living Room]

Andy: Traci what brings you by not that I mind?

Traci: Well I heard yesterday that you asked for some time off what is going on?

Andy: Well since Luke and I broke things off I figured I needed time to sort out my feelings.

Traci: I understand but is there more to it?

Andy: What you mean my feelings for Sam?

Traci: Yes.

Andy: Maybe or Maybe not. Sam left before he even knew I broke things off with Luke.

Traci: I know but he saw you were happy so he thought best he take the chance for something he has been working for a long time. Besides if it meant to be he will come back Jerry did say it was only a temporary operation. Anyway what are you going to do with your time off?

Andy: Well I was thinking of heading to New York City and visiting a cousin that I have not seen or talked to in a long time.

Traci: Who would this cousin be?

Andy: Detective Kate Beckett the inspiration for Richard Castle's _Nicki Heat_ character.

Traci: Those books are good some and the love scenes are hot. How are you related?

Andy: My dad's sister Johanna McNally Beckett was her mother. Unfortunately she was murdered around the time my mother abandon Dad and I. We lost touch after that it was not until three years ago I started looking up some things and ran across her location all because of the first book in the Nicki Heat series _Heat Wave_ was being released. I figured out the dedication was meant for her. Anyway I figured it be a good time to take a break to clear my mind.

Traci: Well have fun maybe you can signed copies of the new Nicki Heat book for me and you.

_(Traci got up to leave but before she could leave__Andy's phone went off. She knew from the look on Andy's face it was Luke and she needed her support.)_

Andy: Luke what do you want?

Luke: I just want to know if you are ok because I heard you are taking some time off.

Andy: Yeah I am ok just need to clear my head. Luke get well soon and tell Jo hi for me.

_(Andy just hung up and turned to Traci.)_

Traci: Andy you ok?

Andy: I am fine but if it is ok with you I'd like the company.

_(Traci said she call Jerry and let him know. Then she joined Andy for a movie.)_

[End of scene]

Traci stayed until the movie was over and then headed home. Andy went to bed and figured she call Kate in the morning. It also gave her time to think of what she say to Kate. Back in New York City Kate and Rick's movie finished and they went to bed. All the while Kate got the strange feeling she be getting an unexpected surprise tomorrow. Anyway she went to bed cuddling into Rick for a peaceful night of sleep.

_(The Next Morning in New York City and Toronto)_

Andy woke up to get ready for her morning run in the woods of Toronto. In New York City Kate woke up before Rick she got up and went to make breakfast for them. Half an hour later Rick woke up to the smell of breakfast and went to find Kate in the kitchen cooking. In Toronto Andy returned from her run and went to take a shower then get breakfast. She still thought about was Traci said about Sam's assignment maybe temporary. Anyway she had other matters to worry about so she grab her cell phone pulling out Kate number hoping that she might pick up. Rick went out the door to drop Alexis off at dance class she heard her phone ring. Then went to see a number she did not recognize but answered anyway.

[Phone Conversation]

Kate: Beckett.

Andy: Hi Kate I don't know if you remember me Andy McNally but I was wondering if it ok I come visit?

Kate: Yeah Andy I remember you but why the call all of sudden?

Andy: I need a break from Toronto and thought I see if I could visit my favorite cousin and one of the only family members I have left alive outside my dad.

Kate: Sure I love the company since my boyfriend will be out on book tour for a while.

Andy: So it is true you are dating Author Richard Castle. Anyway I tell you more about the visit.

Kate: Sure when are you coming in and look forward to seeing you again?

Andy: This afternoon around 3pm your time and same to you.

_(Andy hung up and went to grab the bags she packed last night. She called the cab service and headed to the airport grabbing her bag and passport she headed to her plane. Meanwhile Kate was still in a little shock that Andy called so she went over to sit on the couch. When Rick came back he was wondering what went on since he was gone.)_

Rick: Kate what with the look on your face?

Kate: While you were gone I got an unexpected call from a long lost cousin.

Rick: What side of your family?

Kate: My mother's side my mother's maiden name was McNally she had a twin brother Thomas McNally who was a cop meeting a woman by the name of Ann Clark and they had a daughter Andrea McNally who is four years younger than I am.

Rick: I take it she is the one who called.

Kate: Yeah but we have not talked since my mother's murder and her mother just up and left her and her father so we lost touch. Anyway she needs to get away from Toronto for a while so she coming for a visit.

Rick: So when does her plane come in?

Kate: 3pm this afternoon and then we will find out the real reason why she is coming. Anyway we got plenty of time before we have to go pick her up and I want to spend as much time with my boyfriend before he has to leave next week.

_(Kate and Rick decided to stay at his loft just lounging around until it was time to pick up her cousin.)_

[End of Scene]

3pm came and Kate waited as Rick went to pick up Alexis before he picked them up. She saw Andy McNally heading her way. They hugged and then went to get her stuff. Kate explained that she was staying at Rick's loft while she recovered from the gun shooting. Andy was grateful she did not have to use a hotel. They grabbed her stuff and then waited for to pull up with the SUV. Ten Minutes later Rick pulled up with the SUV and helped Kate in while Andy put her stuff in the back. Then Andy joined Alexis in the back heading to the loft.

* * *

><p><strong>One of my latest reviews made me realize that I need to revise this story and make some things clear so some chapters will be the same and others will be changed. Last time I revised a story it turned out to be my longest one. So enjoy this story and Review.<strong>


	2. Background of Andy McNally

Unexpected Connections

Rating: K+

Pairings: Castle: Rick Castle/Kate Beckett and mention of Kate/Josh, Rookie Blue: Andy McNally/Sam Swarek and mention of Andy/Luke

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of ABC's Castle and Rookie Blue.

Summary: A month after Detective Kate Beckett is shot she gets an unexpected visit by a cousin she had not seen or talked to for years. Rick Castle prepares for the book tour and also helping his lady love through recovery. Officer Andy McNally needs a break after Luke her fiancé gets shot things about the engagement come out. So Andy breaks the engagement after he wakes up only to find out her partner Sam Swarek has taken the job with _Guns and Gangs_.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 1<span>_

_(Toronto, Canada: Unknown Location)_

It has been a little over a week since Sam left for assignment with _Guns and Gangs_. Sam left for two reasons; one was that he has been working for a spot in this task force for a while, and the other is because of a certain rookie Andy McNally is happily engaged to Detective Luke Callaghan. So here he is working under the alias of Michael Swan to stop a major drug dealer out of Toronto. Anyway he had to meet Jerry to give a update to best. So he headed out to meet Jerry at a local diner across the street. Five minutes later he sees Jerry already there at a table waiting for him so he joins his friend.

[The Diner]

Sam: Hey Barber, sorry I am late got a little got caught up in my thoughts again.

Jerry: Would it be about a certain rookie?

Sam: Maybe a little but what does that matter she happy with Callaghan.

Jerry: That's right you left before she broke off the engagement.

Sam: Really I guess she took the advice that she still a little to you to make a commitment like that.

Jerry: It more of what Callaghan said when he woke up two days later. Traci informed me when he woke up he called for Jo Rosati name. Then it all came out the ring was meant for Jo and Luke did propose to her but Jo's but she said no. Then Luke told her he could not bring himself to get rid of it and the morning he proposed to Andy she caught him off guard when she found it.

Sam: So he proposed to cover his track that is just typical of Callaghan. Anyway there is nothing I can do now until the assignment over but I was introduced to the head of the operation last night.

_(So Sam updated Jerry and then headed to meet his new boss to keep the cover.) _

[The Precinct]

_(At the precinct Jerry arrived and headed toward Traci once he saw her. She checked if anybody was in the woman's locker room and pulled Jerry in room to find out how it went.)_

Traci: Jerry so how'd it go with meeting Sam?

Jerry: Well I told him about Andy and Luke he not surprised but it was written all over his face he was sad to hear Andy was hurt. If by the look on his face after I told him he loves her.

Traci: I know but he still should have told her he left instead of just up and leaving.

Jerry: I know I wish that to but Sam has never been big on admitting his feelings. I just hope with this undercover assignment he does not get killed.

Traci: Does he know that Andy requested time off?

Jerry: No, I did not have a chance he had to go so he relayed the information about the dealer.

Traci: Well I let you get back to work.

_(They headed out of the locker room and went back to work.)_

[End of Scene]

Traci was paired with Noelle for covering the streets. At the end of the day Traci packed her things up to meet Jerry. Jerry waited for her and they went home to join Leo. Meanwhile Sam returned to his apartment for the undercover operation. He was kind of distracted with what Jerry said Andy breaking it off with Luke. So does it mean that Luke went back to Jo and what is Andy is doing now?

_(New York City, NY: Rick's Loft)_

They all entered Rick's loft after coming from the airport and a little trip to the Kate's work. Rick took he bags to the guest room while Kate, Andy, and Alexis all sat in the living room. Kate still wanted to know the reason for the unexpected visit with Andy. So they waited until Rick came back and then she broke the ice.

[Loft Living Room]

Kate: Not that I don't mind the visit especially from someone I have not talk to since my mother's murder.

Andy: I know Kate but back then was a time that was not good for me either.

Kate: Did you and dad ever find your mother?

Andy: No she pretty much is off the map. Plus I had to deal with dad's alcoholism.

Kate: Well when dad lost his wife he dealt pretty much the same way your dad did with alcohol. Anyway I sense there is more to why you are here.

Andy: There is Kate I remember before the stuff that all happened with our family we could open up to each other.

Kate: Yeah we could but what is going on?

Andy: Last year I graduated from the Police Academy in Toronto so I followed in my father's footsteps joining the force. I even ended up at the same precinct of my father but I feel for two cops. Anyway one was my Training Officer who I arrested on my first day because he was undercover and the other was a Homicide Detective who was the safer choice. I moved in with him a few months ago and we got engaged a week ago but I discovered the ring I found was not meant for me. It was meant for an ex-girlfriend that had said no but I did not find this out until he woke up from being shot and the he called out his ex's name. Then he finally told the truth and it just so happen the ex-girlfriend had transferred to the precinct the week before the engagement.

Kate: Well I kind of know how you feel I was torn between two guys for a while. When you are shot it put things into perspective. I am sure with all the things you have seen in your line of work know how that is.

Andy: Yeah I do know but sometimes it hard to get used to when you keep getting a gun pointed at me or actually getting shot through a vest.

Rick: Kind of sounds like the luck I get into but we will get talk about that later. Kate I have to go Gina and Paula want to talk to me about something.

_(He got up giving Kate a kiss, Alexis a hug, and bid Andy until later then her left. They all watched him leave and then Alexis spoke up.)_

Alexis: I know what you are thinking but he always like that it the writer in him.

Kate: I can second that at first it annoyed me but I got used to it. Preconceived notions and first appearances is not what they seem. What I am really saying is I had a Doctor boyfriend and still trying to face my feelings for a certain Author.

Alexis: It is true it took them three years to get to this point but grandma and I figured it out from the beginning.

Andy: Well Kate was that well even when we were little.

Kate: You were no better.

Andy: Watch it I know a lot more than your dad does about your wild child days that your dad doesn't know I could tell him.

Kate: Well I know the things you held back with the criminal record you had. So don't blackmail me if you don't want it back.

Alexis: Well I am glad my dad and left the good stuff is coming out. You know you look like a female gymnast Haley Graham.

Andy: That because I was her and the only reason I got to be a cop is me cutting that deal when I was sixteen to go to The Vickerman Gymnastics Academy so they wipe my record clean.

Kate: So the trick riding finally caught up to you.

Andy: Right that deal happened after we lost contact. I see at least I made a fan.

Alexis: I did go through the gymnastic phase when I was eight so I did my research. Why the name Haley Graham?  
>Kate: Well Haley is her middle name but Graham that I like to know?<p>

Andy: It seems Graham actually comes from my favorite type of snack. Also I just needed to get away from my parents troubles.

Kate: Well that I understand anyway I want to hear more about the Homicide Detective and the Training Officer dilemma.

_(Andy continued to fill them in on what was going on.)_

[End of Scene]

An hour later, Rick returned with some takeout from Remy's so they ate dinner. Then Andy and Rick had some time to talk she asked him if he could sign some extra copies of the new Nicki Heat book so she could take back to her friends. Then Alexis showed her the guest room she went to sleep off the jet lag from her trip.

_(New York City, NY and Toronto, Canada)_

In the unknown location Sam was still stuck with what Jerry said earlier. So he sat down at the computer and finally decided the only way to figure out what is going on with Andy so he wrote the email before he went to bed. New York City the next morning Andy woke up to the smell of coffee and pancakes being made. So she went out to see who was making the breakfast. She saw Rick and Kate in the kitchen just watching their interaction.

[The Kitchen]

Andy: Well I see Kate is still the early riser.

Rick: Good morning well I guess I see early rising runs in the family.

Kate: If you think I was bad without the coffee than you have seen nothing of it.

Rick: Say no more.

_(Rick went to get a cup ready for Andy then handed it to her .Andy took a sip and then spoke.)_

Andy: Thanks Rick. Hey Kate he been trained well.

Kate: Actually I did not have to train him he did through simple observation. Anyway Rick it is a McNally family trait that although we wake up early we can't function without our morning coffee.

Andy: That's what happens when family is working for justice. Anyway what are the plans for today?

Kate: Well after breakfast I have a physical therapy session and then it pretty much taking an easy from there.

Rick: I was going to go with her but Kate want to spend some more alone time with you so she figured you might want to come with her.

Andy: That does sound good and it will get my mind off of certain other things.

_(They all sat done and starting to eat. Alexis came to join them and then Rick's mother finally came in to join them. After they finished eating they all went to get ready. Andy and Kate said goodbye five minutes later then headed to the session.)_

[The Therapy Gymnasium]

Therapist: Well Kate it seems that this is our last session because in the month you made great progress. Now it is time to build all your muscles back up so you can get back to work.

Kate: That good to hear what do I need to do to improve my muscle?

Therapist: This session we will go through a series of exercises that are universal that as repeat when you feel comfortable can add more weight.

Andy: What can I do to help?

Therapist: Monitor her work-outs and help her if she needs help with the weight change. How long are you going to be around?

Andy: For however long Kate needs me.

Kate: Are you sure I am sure your boss wants you back sooner.

Andy: Look he said take all the time you need.

Therapist: That all I need to know let's get started.

_(An hour later they were done. They headed back to Rick's loft so while Kate took a shower Andy checked her email. She found an email by Sam so she opened and read it.)_

[Rick's Guest Bedroom]

_-McNally,_

_ I am sorry for leaving all of a sudden but they needed someone immediately to fill the slot. Since _

_you were happy with Luke I figured it would not hurt to go. Jerry told me that you ended up breaking it off with Callaghan after finding the out the ring was meant for someone else. Sorry you got hurt but I want to let you know 'I love you' I have since the day you arrested me. When this assignment is done I like to see where this goes with us Andy._

_ Sam-_

_(Andy closed the email when she heard Kate heading back into the living room so she went to join.)_

[End of Scene]

They put in a movie and enjoyed the rest of the day. In Toronto Sam finished the email sent it and then got back to work. He was happy being finally open about his feelings for Andy. For now he had a job to be done so he was hoping to get it done then maybe he will have his chance with Andy. So for now he needed to make it out alive with this thing.

* * *

><p><strong>One chapter that has not changed in the revision but fixed some spelling errors. Still kept Andy McNally's background as the character Haley Graham from 'Stick It' a movie Missy did in 2006. So enjoy and review.<strong>


	3. Introduction of Tory Stratton

Unexpected Connections

Rating: K+

Pairings: Castle: Rick Castle/Kate Beckett and mention of Kate/Josh, Rookie Blue: Andy McNally/Sam Swarek and mention of Andy/Luke

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of ABC's Castle and Rookie Blue.

Summary: A month after Detective Kate Beckett is shot she gets an unexpected visit by a cousin she had not seen or talked to for years. Rick Castle prepares for the book tour and also helping his lady love through recovery. Officer Andy McNally needs a break after Luke her fiancé gets shot things about the engagement come out. So Andy breaks the engagement after he wakes up only to find out her partner Sam Swarek has taken the job with Guns and Gangs.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 3<span>_

_(Toronto, Canada: Fifteenth Frank Best's Office)_

Two day later at the Fifteenth Division Sargent Frank Best was just getting ready for another day of work without his two best cops. The First being Officer Sam Swarek who was on an undercover operation and then there is Officer Swarek's partner Officer Andy McNalley asking for some time off to clear her mind due to her busted engagement to Detective Luke Callaghan. Second he got a call from Internal Affairs saying they are send a detective over to talk to him about something shady going on with some officers that involve his division. A few minutes later he was interrupted by a knock only to look up and see someone who looks like one of the officers that he was missing.

[Best's Office]

Tory: I know by the look you seem surprised to see me.

Frank: Yeah you could say that again because I swear I gave you some time off.

Tory: You must be talking about my twin Officer Andy McNally. Anyway I am Detective Tory Stratton from Internal Affairs.

Frank: Right come in and close the door.

_(He watched Tory close the door and sit across from his desk waiting for her to start.)_

Tory: Well I take it Superintendent Peck called you saying that there is something shady going on with one of your Detectives and your officer that is undercover just a pawn in this game.

Frank: Not in that much detail she only told me that something shady is going on but that is it.

Tory: Figures I am not exactly on her favorite list right now. Anyway I am the one who brought it up to internal affairs attention that something is going on. You see my husband Detective Steven Boyd been undercover with this operation and it was only supposed to be a two month operation.

Frank: So bringing my officer in was supposed to close the operation fast within a couple of days.

Tory: Right and now it has been two weeks still the operation is not complete. We need to get them out of there soon or who knows what will happen.

Frank: I agree but what do you want me to do?

Tory: Well I like to ask Detective Luke Callaghan to go undercover for Internal Affairs to investigate Detective Jo Rosati.

Frank: Why?

Tory: I understand Detective Rosati recently transferred here and I figured Detective Callaghan would be her partner again. So it made logical sense to ask him.

Frank: Yeah and that right but what are you implying?

Tory: Basically Internal Affairs has had it eye of Detective Donavan Boyd about his shady dealings with operations and believe he has a partner. I believe that partner is Detective Jo Rosati and I worked with Jo before and did not trust her back then. I just want to prove my theory that she is involved or not.

Frank: I understand and look I trust you because I believe Detective Rosati has a hidden agenda. First Luke is still on medical leave and is staying at his house that him and Officer McNally lived in until the whole mess with the Detectives past came out. On another note does Andy know about you?

Tory: If she does that means she thinks I am dead.

Frank: If you don't mind I like to hear the story I got time and because Andy is like a daughter to me.

Tory: Sure I like to maybe I can get some insight into my sister too.

_(So Tory began and Frank listened.)_

[End of Scene]

As they were sitting in the office talking some of the onlookers saw someone who looked like Andy and wondered what was going on. As for Traci she knew it was not Andy but wondered what was going on. She figured once Andy got back she'll ask her friend if she knew what was going on. As for Officer Diaz he noticed the visitor for him he knew it wasn't Andy but Tory wondering what is going on because last time he saw Tory was after he got out of the academy and Steven was with her. He knows that they will find out what is going on soon enough. Finally he looked at Traci as they headed back out to the squad car back to shift.

_(Toronto, Canada: Unknown Location)_

Detective Steve Boyd knocked on the door of the apartment for undercover Officer Sam Swarek he heard a lot of great things about him despite what his brother says. Furthermore Steve was mad at his twin brother anyway because he promised this would be a quick operation but it has been more than six months and still no result. So he was hoping Sam would help out so he could get home to his wife Tory. It took about five minutes for Sam to open the door letting him in.

[The Apartment]

Sam: Detective Steve Boyd right and any relation to Donavan Boyd?

Steve: Yes and yes before you say anything more he is my twin brother but still a jerk even to me family.

Sam: Right I do see the resemblance anyway tell me more about yourself and what you know about this operation because Donavan left me in the dark.

Steve: This will take a while so sit down.

_(They went to sit down on the couch. Steve continues :)_

Steve: Like I said Donavan is my twin we are fraternal twins he always been the jerk I was more realistic. I should have known when he said it will be three months that this would have taken more time.

Sam: Right but why the lack of judgment if you had nothing left behind.

Steve: That is where you are wrong I left a wife who was six months pregnant at the time and now I don't even know when I will see my kid. As for the operation we are still at the same place we were when I started.

Sam: I am sorry about that man. I hope we get this done too because I figured what I thought I had nothing left behind has just opened to a new possibility. So that means your jerk of a brother said to me is what we have.

Steve: Yeah but I would not be surprised if he is leaving something out on the information.

Sam: Me too tell me something was he like this as a kid leaving important details out?

Steve: Yes and some things never change. Anyway where is the room I am staying in?

Sam: Down the hall and to your left. It's good to have someone else here. I know you're not supposed to have them but do you got a picture of your wife?

Steve: Yeah I do one I keep on me all the time and she is a twin too but her story is complicated.

_(Steve got up grab the picture giving it to Sam before heading to the room. As soon as Sam saw the picture he said :)_

Sam: Hey Steve her twin would not happen to be Andy McNally by any chance?

Steve: Yeah that is Tory's twin why do you know her twin?

Sam: Andy was my rookie and the one I was telling you about. Maybe when this is all over we can work something out.

Steve: She will like that Tory had always talked about trying to find her twin sister and to find out she is a cop it runs in the family.

Sam: Why?

Steve: You are looking at Detective Tory Stratton.

Sam: Yeah it is a small world.

Steve: Good night Sam.

_(Sam walked over giving him the picture back heading to his room after bidding goodnight himself.)_

[End of Scene]

Sam got into his room glad having another person around. It was funny that things turned out like him meeting Steve and to find out he knows the notorious Detective Tory Stratton who happens to be the twin of the girl he loves. Meanwhile in Steve's room he has no doubt that him working with Sam he will be home soon to his wife and kid because he not even sure is he had a daughter or son. Furthermore him and Sam will make great friends if he knew Tory would be ecstatic that he met someone who knows her twin and maybe they could finally meet. Steve went to bed thinking of Tory and her kid.

_(Toronto, Canada: Tory & Steve's place; Manhattan, New York: Rick's Loft)_

Meanwhile Tory arrived home to pay the babysitter and go see her daughter. Once the babysitter left she turned to her daughter Elizabeth Nicole Stratton-Boyd who was wide awake. Tory pulled her out of the crib to feed her and go to bed after. Furthermore Tory missed Steve and hoped he got home soon because she knew he love to meet his daughter but more importantly they needed to work on their marriage which was not in a good place when he left and she could kill her brother-in-law . So after feeding the baby putting her to sleep she headed into her room and opened her laptop to send an email to her sister which she got for Officer Chris Diaz who she was surprised to see at the fifteenth when she visited early informing them what is going on.

[Tory's bedroom]

Tory: _(talking to herself)_ What am I going to say to my sister who I only found out works at the fifteenth as an officer herself. Then to find out she was on vacation for an extended amount of time. As talking to Chris earlier he said I should just go for it and hope for the best.

_(So Tory typed the email and hit send then when to bed. Meanwhile in New York in Rick's guestroom Andy was debating whether to take a chance emailing Sam but before she could she got an alert saying new email. Andy opened and read :)_

[Andy,

I know this may come to a shock of you and you probably got the story that your twin sister died at birth when you were old enough to understand. But that is not the case it happens so that your twin sister is alive and she is me Tory Stratton. You see there was a mix up at the hospital and I was switch with a dead baby of an American couple and raised in San Francisco, California but married a Canadian man living in Toronto so when I get back I loved to talk to you more but if not I understand.

Sincerely,

Tory Stratton]

_(Andy closed her laptop not knowing what to do so she figured she needed to talk to someone. So she headed out to the living room to talk to Kate and see what she thinks. She found Kate with Alexis and looked like they were watching a movie. Kate turned around saw Andy's face wondering what was going on so she joined Andy back in the guest room so they could talk.)_

[Guest bed]

Kate: Andy you look out of it what is going on?

Andy: Kate did my dad ever tell your mom that I was a twin?

Kate: Yeah I remember being so excited that I was going to have twin cousins but when you were born mom told me that one died.

Andy: Yeah that was what I was told when I was old enough to understand. This email says otherwise and I don't know what to think.

_(Andy handed the laptop over to Kate so she could read the email. Then Kate turned to Andy to talk_.)

Kate: Andy this looks like it is no joke and I have heard of Tory Stratton I may have been one of the youngest female detectives to make detective in the United States. Tory was one of the youngest to make detective in the United States but in San Francisco was on the list.

Andy: But she said she married a Canadian man and lives in Toronto so she must have transferred there. My question is should I try to contact her or not?

Kate: I would but it looks like she is giving you the option not too. If you want to we can set it up so you could talk on Skype and find out for yourself.

Andy: I think that will work that way we could talk earlier but when I do this I want you to be here.

Kate: No problem and I would be honored because I want to meet my cousin that I thought was dead.

_(Andy sent an email back and then went to bed herself.)_

[End of Scene]

It was the next morning by the time Andy got a response to and she went out to join Kate and Alexis for breakfast. It was that afternoon when the Skype chat would happen. So after lunch Andy brought out her laptop to the living room so they could talk with Kate and Alexis around. At exactly on the scene lit up to find Tory on one side and Andy on the other. Furthermore they talked for three hours with sometimes Tory's daughter Beth would interrupt once in a while but it was fun. Then when it was time to go Tory and Andy arranged to meet up once Andy got back to Toronto. Finally they said goodbye and went about their day.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is a new chapter of the story this time on the revision I had some introductions of characters that I did not have before. Yes I used one of Missy Peregrym's character from a short lived CW when it was WB TV show called "Black Sash" which only lasted six episodes. Then Steve Boyd and Elizabeth are my own original character. So review and enjoy.<strong>


	4. Authors' Note

_Author's Note_

**Note 1:** Hey everyone sorry it is taking me a while to update but I was stuck with this story and had writers' block. I don't know why I did not think of this earlier but I am trying to put too much into the chapters and it is not working. Furthermore I have found a way to write it with success if you have read my story Kryptonian Phoenix and I am going to set it up like that story in that format.

**Note 2:** Although I like anonymous reviews keep the sarcasm and negative bad words out of the review. I am not saying that I will not take the negative but please be constructive with the criticism.

**Note 3:** Finally I do write in script style format and if you don't like it than don't read my stories. I have plenty of people who like or either dislike my stories depending on the hits I good.

**Note 4:** The name change is from Snookie16 is a personal thing me trying to break out of that nickname in the public because when people hear 'Snooki' from Jersey Shore and I am trying to be more professional. So furthermore it I will be known as MythosThespian because of my love of mythology and theatre.


End file.
